The present invention relates generally to color organs which can be generally defined as being an electronic device driving a lighted display responsive to sound, such as music, and, more particularly, to a device operable for visually displaying sounds detected in individual frequency bands by differently colored light groups corresponding to such bands and being arranged in a pattern.
Color organs are generally known in the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,358,754 and 3,845,468. These prior art display devices typically flash light bulbs on and off in a rhythmic response to the sound signals received thereby. Translucent panels cover the prior art color organ displays to diffuse the light rays emanating from the colored bulbs, thereby making the display show intermeshing light images to the observer rather than discrete points of light. Furthermore, known color organ displays have not been made conducive to use in a variety of applications such as in furniture or multifunctional display arrangements that could be mounted on a wall or be free-standing.
Also, known color organ display devices do not provide a distinct pattern responsive to the sound signals inputted thereto. By breaking the sound signals into a plurality of bands or channels and by arranging the light bulbs in the display device into a discrete pattern, the visual display of music or other sound inputted into the device can achieve a distinct pattern of light impulses from the respective light groups. The use of such a display can provide a visual display of sound, particularly music, to those who cannot adequately hear the sound of the music, with each song having a unique display pattern responsive to the intensity of the signal of the sound in each respective band or channel. Such displays of light patterns responsive to music also provide a source of entertainment associated with the playing of music to visually enhance the appreciation thereof.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved color organ display device that could be used in a more varied manner with an attractive display pattern responsive to the sound pattern inputted through a plurality of channels.